Typically, laundry dryers are home appliances for removing the remaining moisture in objects to be dried like laundry by using air of high temperature. Laundry dryers generally comprise a drum for containing objects to be dried, a driving device for driving the drum, a heating device for heating air flowing into the drum, and a blower unit for sucking air in the drum or discharging the same.
Laundry dryers are classified into an electric-type dryer and a gas-type dryer according to air heating methods, i.e., heating devices. The electric-type dryer heats air by using electric resistance heat, and the gas-type dryer heats air by using heat generated by gas combustion. Laundry dryers may also be classified into a condenser-type dryer and an exhaust-type dryer. In the condenser-type dryer, the air circulating in the dryer absorbs moisture from objects to be dried contained in a drum and then passes through a condenser to exchange heat with external air at the condenser. The moisture contained in the air is condensed, and the condensed water is discharged outside. In the exhaust-type dryer, high-moisture air absorbing moisture from objects to be dried contained in a drum is exhausted cut of the dryer. Laundry dryers may also be classified into a top loading dryer and a front loading dryer according to methods of throwing objects to be dried into the dryer. In the top loading dryer, the objects to be dried are thrown into the dryer through a top opening. In the front loading dryer, the objects to be dried are thrown into the dryer through a front opening.
However, the conventional laundry dryer described above has the following problems.
Generally, the dehydrated laundry after water wash is thrown into the dryer to be dried. Because of the operational features of the water wash, the laundry crumples when the water wash is completed. The creases are not removed when drying the laundry in the dryer. Therefore, in order to remove the creases of the objects like the laundry which are dried alt in the conventional dryer, a user has a trouble of ironing the laundry.
Also, while the clothes are in the custody or when a person puts on the clothes in daily life, wrinkles, creases and folds (which will be commonly called “creases”) are generated at the clothes. Accordingly, the development of an apparatus capable of conveniently removing the creases, which are generated by the daily wearing or custody, from the clothes has been required.